


Darn Virginity

by WacheyPena



Series: Ringverse [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Batman and Superman first argued about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darn Virginity

Inside the Fortress of Solitude, a very naked and confused Kal-El asked, “Um…how exactly are we going to do this?”

Also unclothed, Bruce felt the texture of the blanket they were sitting on before asserting more than asking, “You haven’t done this with a man before, have you?”

“No, can’t say that I have,” Kal replied plainly. He was amused that his soon-to-be-lover liked the black satin sheets of his round bed. Satin felt very nice on the skin.

“Well, it’s kind of like sex with a woman, only lubrication is required,” Bruce explained, and was thankful he had the brains to always store lube in his belt.

“You mean one of us is going to go inside of the other?” the Kryptonian asked, and when he received a nod in response he said, “Where?”

“…you can’t be serious.”

“What? You don’t mean…? Ew! Just ew, I thought nothing was supposed to go there,” Kal stated when realization as to what hole they were penetrating came to him.

“With a woman, no, but with us, it’s the only hole we have. And I don’t see how you can have a problem with this. You dreamt we were lovers, remember?” Bruce replied.

“Yes, but we never had anal sex in my dream,” Kal proclaimed.

“You mean we just gave each other blow jobs?”

“Um, no, we mostly just groped and fondled, and then something would interrupt us like Brainiac, Krypto, or one of the kids,” the Kryptonian informed.

“And I thought I was repressed,” Bruce mainly muttered to himself.

“Well sorry, Ma and Pa didn’t exactly tell me the mechanics of gay sex.”

Taking note that his virgin lover was now frustrated, Bruce decided to forgo further banter, and kissed Kal.

Like so many times before in Kal’s dream, their kissing moved onto groping and fondling until…

“What are you doing?!” the Kryptonian gasped.

“I’m trying to prepare you, or did you not notice me slick my fingers?” Bruce said back, his index finger still inside.

“Why do I have to be the bottom?” Kal half-protested, but his body started to thrust back as his lover now had two fingers inside of him. It felt strange, but really good.

“So you’ll know how to do this properly, and to show how I like it done.”

“Oh okay,” Kal accepted, and proceeded to lose his virginity.

-End


End file.
